The present disclosure is directed to a diaper for incontinent dogs, both male and female. Moreover, it is adapted for use with older dogs which have become messy because of age. Alternately, it can be used with younger dogs which are momentarily afflicted with various ailments, all for a short interval until the dog reestablishes control and does not mess or soil the immediate vicinity.
As long as people live in congregated areas, and as long as they keep pets, it is axiomatic that people will keep dogs in the house, mostly indoors for city dwellers. In contrast with an outdoor dog, such as one that stays at the barn or in the pasture, a house bound dog runs the risk of messing the interior area, and this is particularly true of older or sick dogs.
Newborn puppies typically are house broken after just a few weeks and a pleasant state of affairs is established with the owner. As the dog becomes older and the family attachment becomes stronger, sometimes the dog loses its control much to the upset and chagrin of the family, especially where the dog normally stays indoors. This is particularly a problem with older dogs, but it is also a momentary problem with dogs that are being medically treated, perhaps recovering from an ailment, injury or the like. Suffice it to say, incontinence and loss of control in general whether occasioned by old age, injury or ailment creates a problem for a house kept dog and the dog owner.
The present disclosure sets forth a kind of diaper which is intended for use with the dog. In particular, it is constructed in the form of an elongate pad having corner located tabs. There are four tabs, and they extend parallel to one another from opposite edges of the pad. The four tabs thereby enable the user to install the diaper on the house pet with a view of reducing consequences, that is, reducing the mess occasioned by loss of control of the older or sick dog. In this instance, it is particular helpful so that the difficulties resulting therefrom, whether permanent or temporary, can be reduced, and hopefully eliminated.
The present disclosure is a disposable diaper readily affixable to a dog. It is constructed in the form of an elongate pad. One particular feature is an opening or hole cut into the pad. The tail hole is sealed by a waterproof strip containing openings through which the tail is positioned. A strip of this nature provides a better seal around the dog's tail than would a mere hole or other opening, enhancing the ability of the diaper to prevent leakage caused by activity or movement of the animal.
Additionally, use of the strip provides better protection on a greater variety of dogs. For a particular size of the present apparatus, a device which can be scaled for larger or smaller dogs, there is some variety in tail dimensions including the diameter of the base of the tail, and the relative position of the tail on the dog, i.e. whether the tail is relatively high or low on the hind quarters. Additionally, the angle of deflection is different for each animal, meaning some dog's tails are carried high (e.g., a Beagle) while others point downward. In either case, the present apparatus is installed by sliding the tail through an opening provided in the strip, registering the diaper on the dog. Due to the various placement of the tail on the animal, the use of such a diaper provides greater latitude in the positioning of the diaper around the animal while still maintaining an effective seal.
The pad is wrapped in a U-shaped fashion around the body of the dog, partly over the top and partly below the hind quarters, thereby aligning the four tabs, two of the tabs on top and two on the bottom in corresponding positions on the left and the right of the animal. The tabs are easily attached to their opposing tabs by adhesive strips, thereby fixing the diaper to the dog. Removal is easily accomplished by simply peeling off the adhesive strips joining the tabs, thereby permitting diaper removal.
The present apparatus is a throw-away diaper which can then be discarded. It is constructed with multiple plies of material which may be biodegradable. The outer or exposed ply is a waterproof strength ply. The intermediate ply is an absorbent ply which preferably extends close to and parallel to the edges but it need not extend completely to the edges of the outer ply. The third ply is equal in area and similar in shape to the outer waterproof ply and it has edges that correspond the the outer ply. The third or inside ply is particularly provided for strength to hold the diaper together even when wet, but is sufficiently porous to enable the absorbent middle ply to accomplish its intended purpose.
While the foregoing summarizes the structure of the present disclosure, details of its construction and its mode of use or installation are set forth below with the description of the preferred embodiment.